The apartment
by Double Vision
Summary: (COMPLETE) What will happen when the Sanzo-ikkou have a apartment of their own? How does their rooms look like? Want to know more, Click the above link to found out more! (This is the second time we uploading it)
1. Chapter 1

Sillycrazy: "Hi, we are back!"

IcyFire: "Yes, this is so exciting. This is also our second fanfic."

Sillycrazy: "Yeh! By the way, we don't own any of the Saiyuki characters but the story only. Pls review and enjoy!"

Chapter 1-------- The apartment 

Saiyuki's apartment, Huh? This will become interesting. Well, I'm Rena Yame and this is my partner, Muki Sato. We are now at the door of their apartment. We will soon get a scene of the life inside the house! Fans of Saiyuki, You will love this!

Ding Bong

Hakkai: (open the door) "Welcome, Welcome!"

(Background ….)

Goku: "GIVE ME BACK MY DUMPLING, ERO KAPPA!!"

Gojyo: "What! The dumpling does not have your name on it, baka saru!"

Goku: "I'M NOT A SARU!"

Gojyo: "Why, you want a fight? Ok, I give you a fight!"

Thwack Thwack

Sanzo: "URUSEI!!!!"

sweat-dropped

Hakkai: "Sorry about that! Hmm… you are …"

Rena: "Oh, I'm Rena and this is Muki. We are here to look at your apartment."

Hakkai: "Oh, come in! It's a bit messy, hope you don't mind!"

We move up the staircase, which is in front of the front door. Up the second flight of stairs, we arrive at Goku and Gojyo's room!

We first go into Goku's room. Let open the door……

**WOW**!!

Goku's room is filled of posters of food!!!! Hamburgers, French fries, blah, blah… even the bedcovers are patterns of food! We wonder if Goku ever eat up his pillows as they are shaped like marshmallows.

Well, we soon found proof… an eaten-up pillow in the rubbish bin…

The room is very messy with wrappers around it.

Rena: "So Hakkai did you have trouble cleaning this room?"

Hakkai: "Well…no! I just throw away everything and buy new ones!" smile sweetly

sweat-dropped

Err… now we go to Gojyo's room! 

Hakkai: "Err… I think you should not go…"

Muki: "Why?"

Hakkai: "nothing, just don't go in…"

But we ignored his advice and open the door…

**Argh**!!!!!!!!

What we saw was posters of nude women or women who wear little clothing. To us, it's disgusting but to Gojyo, we think they must his most precious, beautiful possessions.

(popped Gojyo)

Gojyo: "Hey!!" slam the door

Rena: "How could you do that to your room? It's so disgusting."

Gojyo: "Why, It's my interest. Cannot, is it?" (Death-glare)

sweat-dropped

Rena: "Err… Hakkai have you enter Gojyo's room to clean?"

Hakkai: "sometime but rarely. I cannot stand it."

(Rena sigh a breath of relief)

After all the excitement of Goku's and Gojyo's room, we will go upstairs to see at Hakkai and Sanzo's room! What new thing would we see? Let go now.

To be continued… IcyFire: "Hope you like this! Maybe it is a bit lame…" 

Sanzo: "Hey, why are you making a story about our apartment? You are invading our privacy!!!"

Sillycrazy: "That's what our FANS want to know! We need to provide this valuable information to them!"

Sanzo: Rubbish! Thwack Thwack

IcyFire, Sillycrazy: "Itai!!! Corrupt, droopy-eyes monk…"

Sanzo: "WHAT!!!"

We hurried away Sanzo chased us Goku & Gojyo laughing in the background

P.S: This story is NOT TRUE! Pls review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(you can skip this part)

IcyFire: "AHHHH! Our story has so many reviews!! Thanks a lot!!!"

Sillycrazy: "Yes, thanks a lot for all your support!!! We are so happy!!!!"

IcyFire: "We will write more stories! But we need time! Inspiration is sometime hard to find!"

Sillycrazy: "Anyway, let get with the story! We know a lot of people want to know how Sanzo and Hakkai room are like!"

**Chapter 2 – Sanzo's and Hakkai's room**

Ok! Now we have come to many fan favourite characters' rooms! Sanzo and Hakkai!!!

Rena: "After a long wait we have come…"

Muki: "Aiya! Go straight to the point!"

Rena: "Ok! We are now in front of Sanzo's room. Let open the door…."

Hakkai: "Wait!!!!"

Muki: "What's wrong?"

Hakkai: "Err… wait. I need to press the code numbers."

Rena: "What? Sanzo put codes on his room?"

Hakkai: "Yap! Don't tell him I let you two in!" smile sweetly

We enter the room and we saw many guns pointing at us!

**Not just one**

**MANY guns pointing at us**

Rena, Muki: "What the…"

Hakkai: "That why I MUST press the codes, or else all these guns will shoot at us!" smile sweetly again

sweat-dropped

Sanzo's room is the weirdest room we have ever seen. Its background is… black in colour, making the room very dim… even with the lights on. What amazed most of us are the walls as they are filled with displays of guns. Old-fashioned, modern and high-tech ones…every kind that you can find! At the corner of the room, we discover a bundle of new-made paper fan. So these are use for Goku and Gojyo specially!

Muki: "How big is this room?"

Hakkai: "Well it is the biggest of all the room. Around 100m wide and 200m long. But Sanzo also complained of not having in enough space. So we put his collection in the basement."

Rena: "So thieves rarely come to your house, is it?"

Hakkai: "Well, no! But most of them got scared out of the wits before they arrive to Sanzo's room."

puzzled faces of Rena and Muki

Hakkai: "That is becoz Goku always sleepwalk at night and often beat up those thieves, plus… Sanzo shouting, "URASEI!" in his sleep and start shooting all over the room."

sweat-dropped

Suddenly Sanzo's voice rang up.

"HAKKAI, DON'T LET THEM NEAR MY ROOM!!!"

Hakkai shouted down, " Hai, Hai." And signal to us to left the room quietly…

in a low voice So now we will go to Hakkai's room.

Hakkai's room is….green. All the different shades of green painted on the walls and furniture and the curtains and the bedcovers and the…everything of the room. Ok, we have to admit that this is the most neat, clean, organized room among the four. Hakuryu has a small little room at the corner of the room. We are sitting on Hakkai's bed, admiring the room when we saw a cupboard label "DO NOT TOUCH!"

Rena: "What's that?" pointing to the cupboard

Hakkai: "Oh that…it is my wine collection." went over to open the cupboard whisper something softy

**WOW!**

In the cupboard has all kind of wine, dating back to 1800. The smell of the wine is sweet, making us having the urge to taste them. We resisted the temptation and ask Hakkai whether Sanzo and Gojyo ever came to steal these.

Hakkai: "That's why I put the label, " DO NOT TOUCH!"

Muki: "But that is not enough, right?"

Hakkai: "Right! That is why I installed invisible lines around the cupboard. Whenever someone tripped over the line, the wine in front of him or her will become bottles of ketchup sauce." smile sweetly

Rena & Muki sweat-dropped. _Hakkai is scary! Cannot judge the book by its cover!_

Muki: "So just now you whisper something…is it the code to unlock these lines?"

Hakkai: Hai!

So we have view the rooms and now we are going down to the kitchen for a drink. We saw Sanzo reading a newspaper, Goku and Gojyo fighting again for food. Hakkai then left to water the plants outside, followed by Muki.

Rena: "Sanzo, Gojyo, let have a deal".

Gojyo: "What deal? You letting me go on TV or introduce a group of girls to me?"

Rena: "No, it is about the wine in Hakkai's room."

Sanzo and Gojyo immediately looked up

Sanzo, Gojyo: "What about that?"

Rena: "I know the code and you can have wine to drink."

Sanzo: "What do you want in return?"

Rena: "Well…Come, let us gather around and talk." gather round and whisper

creak creak

Hakkai: "What are you talking about?"

Rena, Sanzo, Gojyo: "NOTHING! Nothing!" raise hands in surrender-form

Hakkai: "Oh if you are talking about the code, well…I last minute change it. Just in case."

(Rena, Sanzo, Gojyo fall back in anime style)

Muki and Hakkai winked at each other in secret!!!

**To be continued…**

Sillycrazy: "Well, this is the end."

IcyFire: "Yes, well this chapter may not be that funny and may be a bit lame but we did this in a hurry, so forgive us if it is not up to your standard."

Sillycrazy: "Yes, yes! Anyway, Pls review. Send your comments to us. The next chapter will be a good one, so wait for it. It won't be long!"

Sanzo: "I had not forgive you for calling me corrupt, droopy eyes monk. You two better come back here."

Sanzo shooting at us and we running away

(Goku and Gojyo laugh while Hakkai smile.)


	3. Chapter 3

IcyFire: "Thanks a lot for your reviews!!! But NOBOBY read "The Backstage"!!!!!!"

Sillycrazy: "Yeah, How come? Pls Read ok?"

IcyFire: "Now let get on with the story! We know that a lot of people are anxious to read…"

**Chapter 3 – Homura's apartment**

It is another day in Sanzo's apartment. Goku and Gojyo fighting as usual over food, Hakkai smiling and stroking Hakuryu and finally to Sanzo shouting 'URUSEI' and thwacking them with his harisen.

"Hakkai, err… we have to go." Rena said

"Well then, I will escort you all to the door" Hakkai said

"Thank you!" Muki said

And so, Hakkai, Muki and Rena walked to the door and was to walk outside when….

Many workers are walking along their corridor.

"Err… Hakkai, what are they doing?" Rena said.

"I think it must be our new neighbours" Hakkai replied sweetly

"Oh we had new neighbours?" Gojyo asked

"Yes, it seemed so. We should go over and said hello," Hakkai said

"Ch" Sanzo said and continued with reading his newspaper.

The workers are now moving a huge picture. Then we saw four heads…

"Hey, these heads are familiar." Gojyo said.

"Must your imagination, ero kappa!"

"What! I 'm not imagining! Baka saru!"

"I'M NOT A SARU!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Urusei!" thwack thwack

"Itai…"

"But wait, they do look familiar!" Hakkai said, "especially the red coloured head…"

"And that black coloured head too…" Gojyo replied.

As the workers cleared away, their 'familiar' people appeared clearly. It is no other than the KOUGAIJI-IKKOU!

"Kougaiji…"

"Sanzo…"

Everyone drew their weapons, ready to fight when…

"EXCUSE ME, EXCCCCUSEEE ME!! We are moving things here! If you want to fight, FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!" one of the workers shouted.

The two gangs reluctantly back away to their houses…

Rena: "So… What do we do?"

Muki: "I think we will visit the house next to Kougaiji's one…maybe we will find something interesting!"

Rena: "Good idea! Let go now!"

(at the next house door)

Knock Knock

Rena: "Oh yes, we are here to view your house! We ready hope you wouldn't mind us looking around…" stare

Muki: "Err… are you Zenon?"

Zenon: "Yes!"

Rena Looked at Muki, Muki looked at Zenon

Rena: "OH MY GOD! You are the Homura's party! This is BIG news!!"

Muki: "Yes!!! Can you let us see your house please!!!!!!!"

Zenon: "Sure, come in!"

We, together with Zenon, walked into the house, up the stairs and went to the first room…Zenon's room. (DUN!)

Zenon opened the door and we saw a rubbish center. Zenon's room is so messy!!!

Zenon: "Oh, sorry! Wait a moment!"

hurried in to tidy

(Few minutes passed)

opened the door

Zenon: "Ok, come in!!"

We realize Zenon did not pack at all! He just stuff everything under the carpet…Boys are also like that, don't you think? shakes heads Anyway, the room is painted dark blue. At one corner, lays a electric guitar and the another is a Hi-five set. Beside the Hi-five set, is a collection of heavy metal music. This looks like a typical teenager room but something is very different from a teenager room is…the machine guns! There are not as many guns as in Sanzo's room but nevertheless THEY are still guns and GUNS ARE DANGEROUS!!!! (Please do not PUT these at home!)

OK! Let get to the story! There is a closet, shelves and a WHAT?

Muki: "Zenon, isn't… that the shooting-thing, the one that ONLY arcades have?"

Zenon: "Yap! That is the one!"

Rena: "OH MY SHIT GOD! Can we play?"

Zenon: "Yeah sure!"

(Playing the game)

Muki: "Zenon, where did you buy this?" BLAM BLAM

Zenon: "Who say I BOUGHT it?" BLAM BLAM BLAM "I stole it from the nearby arcade!" BLAM

Rena: "WHAT?" Got shot GAME OVER 

Muki: "Ha! Rena died!" Got shot also GAME OVER

Zenon: "Ray!! I won again!!! You two are so easy!"

Rena: "Really? What your high score?"

Zenon: "**1 968 5698550** to be exact."

sweat-dropped

So, after the game, which is of course defeat by Zenon (DUH!), we went to Shien's room.

Zenon: "Please kneel down."

Rena: "Why?"

Zenon: "Just do it!"

Kneel down

Zenon slide opened the door… the sliding door. Inside, to our surprise, it is a traditional Japanese room. A small table is situated in the middle, a mattress on the side and a collection of tea set in the corner. We also realize that there, in the front of us, is the pair of glowing whips.

Zenon: "Shien? Are you in?"

No response.

Zenon: "Ok, now be QUIET!"

We silently sneak in. _Hey we sound like robbers!_ Anyway, Shien is mediating, that why we have to keep our volume down!!! So we wait…

1 Hour Passed… 

Shien opened the door of another room and saw three people **SLEEPING** on the floor. Zenon was even snoring!

Shien took one of the whips and whack it down HARD!

Zenon, Rena, Muki jumped up, shocked.

Zenon: "Oh! yawn You finish?"

Shien: "Yes…What are you all doing here?"

Rena: "We are here to view your room. Can we?"

Shien: "Err…Sure. Now you have see it and sleep in it, can you go?"

Zenon: "Aiya! Don't be so bad! Come and let them taste your delicious tea!"

So Shien took out his tea set and poured us a cup of tea. It was DELICIOUS! It calm our nerves, feeling as if we are floating in the air…

Well, we change our mind after having been kicked out of the room.

Now the one that is the most handsome person room, **Homura's room!** cheers!!

Zenon: "Hey! Am I not handsome???"

Rena: "Homura is better…"

Muki: ……

Zenon: "So sad!!!!!!!!!" L

We climbed up one fleet of stairs and arrived in front of Homura's door. Zenon hang back, refusing to open the door, so Rena opened the door. Just a inch away to the doorknob, the door **slice into two.**

Yes, SLICE into two!

Rena shrieked and backed away. Muki was speechless. Zenon just smiled. Homura appeared behind the now half-sliced door. He did not wear a shirt, SHOWING his chest muscles. Beads of perspiration hang on the tip of his long hair; some of his hair wet. He brushed his hand on his hair, sweeping away some perspiration. Why are writing it so much in detail ? Because Homura is so CUTE!!!!! Let us tell you, fans of Homura, you will die in front of him if you see this!!!

Zenon: "Hi Homura! Exercising?"

Homura: "Yeah! Who are they?"

Zenon: "Oh these two came here to see your room. As well as us!"

Homura: "Why are they opening their mouths so widely?"

Zenon: turn his head "Hey! Stop staring!"

Rena: come to her senses "Can we come in?"

Homura: "Can! Nothing special inside!"

Indeed, there is nothing special inside! It was an ordinary room with slashes on the walls and heads on the floor.

Dummy heads.

Homura: "This is the place where I fight!"

Muki: "Where do you sleep?"

Homura: "See that stairs, upstairs is where I sleep! Come up!"

climb up the stairs

Upstairs looks more like a room. There is a bed, a closet and **one** armchair.

Homura: Make yourself comfortable! Sit on the bed if there's no space!

Zenon sat on the armchair Rena, Muki have no choice but to sit on His BED

Homura walk toward the closet and took a towel. He wipes himself dry, hang it around his neck and sits on the floor. He took out his spectacles and read a book he takes out from the bookshelves. There is a awkward silence and Muki nudged Zenon to say something.

Zenon: "Err… Homura show something special about your room!"

Homura: "Err… Scratched his head Ok!"

Homura walk toward another side of the room. There was a door over there and he opens it. What come out was a surprise, Many… MANY, MANY books come falling out! We stared in shock. _Homura has these many books, we thought only Tempo has these many books!?_

Homura: "Sorry! I have too many that I forget to tidy!" Muki: "You read so many books?" 

Homura: "Yes! These books are rather interesting!"

Rena: "Who called these books interesting???? They are about boring stuffs…wait a minute…what is this?" read a bit look up in shock

Muki: "What's the matter?"

Rena: "Homura! I thought these books are for Gojyo that kind!!!!"

Homura: "Wait! I read these for an ambition. To be a sex counselor!!!!!!"

sweat-dropped

So, another house visited! Rena and Muki still could get over the fact that Homura what to be a _sex counselor _but they now are waiting for tomorrow where they can visit Kougaiji's house. Wonder what surprises will we have?

**To be continued…**

IcyFire: "Ok! This story is NOT TRUE! Homura does not, definitely NOT, going to be sex counselor!!!!"

Sillycrazy: "Yeah! This story is very lame, you know!"

IcyFire: "I know! sigh But I got so little info about Homura's gang! So Sorrie!!!!! But pls review!!!!"

Sillycrazy: "And didn't forgot to read 'The Backstage' Ok!!!!!"

Sanzo: "Don't read their story. All are so lousy!"

Sillycrazy: "hey, don't be like that!"

Gojyo: "He is just jealous. You write too much on Homura!"

**Blam** **blam**….

Gojyo: "You could have kill me!"

(fighting)

sweat-dropped

Goku: "Gojyo, stop it now." take out his weapon

Hakkai: "……….."


	4. Chapter 4

IcyFire: "Hello! Sorrie for the long wait!"

Sillycrazy: "Yes, Yes, we are quite busy these days. Preparing for school reopen in the next two weeks!"

IcyFire: "So we decided to finish this story by next week! So let start the story!"

**Chapter 4 – Kougaiji's apartment**

Today is another day for Rena and Muki to view another apartment, which is -of course- Kougaiji's House!!!! We wonder how the house looked like after they moved in yesterday.

knock knock

COMING! COMING!

Lirin opens the door

Lirin: "Whatever you are selling, we don't want any!"

**SLAM**

Rena: "What the hell?"

Muki: "Let knock again."

knock knock

"WHAT! AGAIN! THAT SALEPERSON NEVER GIVE UP!!"

Lirin opens the door again

Lirin: "Look, WE ARE NOT BUYING ANYTHING! GET LOST and don't knock again!" about to close the door

Rena: "Wait! We are here to VIEW your house, NOT sell things."

Muki: "Yes, can we come in?"

Lirin: "Wait." slam the door

(echo)

"BROTHER! THERE ARE STRANGERS THAT WANT TO VIEW OUR HOUSE! SHOULD I LET THEM IN?"

"JUST LET THEM IN! AND DON'T CALL ME FOR NO REASON!"

Lirin opens the door, the third time

Lirin: "Ok! You two can come in!"

Lirin: "Hmm…whose room do you want to visit?"

Rena: "How about Yaone's room?"

Lirin: "Err… Ok! You two go up yourselves!"

hurry away in her skateboard

Rena: "Why is Lirin running about in her skateboard?"

Muki: "Don't know! But I feel she is hiding something from us…"

Rena: "Aiya! Don't worry so much! Let go to Yaone's room!"

climb up the stairs

Rena: "Wonder how does her room look like?"

Muki: "We have to see it for yourselves. We have reached her room, Rena."

Rena: "Good, let open the door!"

And so, we open the door and …

**BOOM!** **BOOM! BOOM!**

We stand still, with soot all over our faces and our hairs fried like carrot cake! (This is one of our foods in my country)

Rena: "What the-?" smoke coming out from my month

Lirin comes skating by

Lirin: "I see! You had become the No.23 victims of Yaone's EXPERIMENTS!"

Muki: "Why didn't you warns us?!"

Lirin pulls a silly face and skates away

Yaone: "Are you all right?" gives us towels to wipe our faces

Rena: "Yeah. What were you doing in your room?"

Yaone: "Oh! I am experimenting a powerful explosion I just make!"

sweat-drops

Muki: "So… Your room is a laboratory?"

Yaone: "Well, yes and no! Come in and see!"

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, we went in to the "dangerous" room.

We see lots of stuffs broken and shuttered. Chemicals spill everywhere, showing the signs of explosion! But Yaone just led us to another room! It is an ordinary room with bed and closets but what really surprise us is that it is ALL RIGHT, with no signs of explosion, not like the other room.

Rena: "How come this room is so… fine?"

Yaone: "Oh! It's because it is explosion-proof!"

Explosion-proof???

Yaone: "Yeah! I invent it myself! I can earn a lot of money from this but one must be humble, don't you think?"

sweat-drops

(left Yaone's room)

Rena: "I think Yaone should sell her invention, the explosion-proof thing!"

Muki: "Then she will be a millionaire!"

Rena: "But Saiyuki will not be Saiyuki anymore!"

dismiss the idea

And so, we carry on our journey in their house! We arrive to a door that has a signal:

DO NOT COME IN! ESPECAILLY YOU, LIRIN!

So we have come to Kougaiji's room!

knock knock

"LIRIN! READ THE SIGN! YOU ARE **NOT** SUPPOSE TO COME IN!"

Muki: "Don't you realize that Lirin and Kougaiji all make the same mistake?"

Rena: "Yes." toward the door "We are not Lirin. We are here to visit your room! We are the "strangers" that Lirin call us!" (we heard her shouting)

Silence…

door open

Kougaiji: "Sorry about just now! I thought you are Lirin."

Rena: "It's all right. Can we come in?"

enter the room

The room is very ordinary, that kind of normal, typical room. Its walls are painted sky-blue, there is a bed, closets, table, drawers, blah blah blah blah. yawn It is so normal that there is no point saying! But…

Rena: "Kougaiji, what are you doing?"

Kougaiji: "Drawing."

Drawing???

walk toward the table

Muki: "Whom are you drawing?" peep over

It is himself.

Yes, himself.

Kougaiji: "It's a self-portrait. Come and look at my other pieces!"

look at the pieces

Rena: "Isn't it all the same?"

Kougaiji: "No, no the clothes are different! Look at this one, isn't I beautiful, and look at this…"

sweat-drops

But indeed, his drawings are very nicely done! It is not easily to do a self-portrait, you know.

Anyway, let continue on. We want to go upstairs and bump into Dokugakuji.

Doku: "Oh! You are the strangers that come to visit our house. Come to my room!!!!"

drag us away

We went up the stairs and into his room.

Yes, his room….

It's nothing.

NOTHING IS INSIDE!

Rena: "What is this?"

Doku: "Wait, see those buttons? I pressed this." press yellow button

There is a tick tick sound and it becomes a study room!

Muki, Rena: "What…?"

Doku: "Hmm… Impressed, right? Now this button!" press blue button

Again there is the tick tick sound and it changed into a toilet!

Rena: "How did you do it?"

Doku: "It is a high-tech sercret! Cannot tell you!" smile

He proceeds to the next one and the next one and the next one until….

**BOOM**

Everyone run out of the room. There is a lot of smoke but it does seem to be on fire.

Doku: "Oh this is the second time it broke down. I just have to sleep in the living room tonight!" walk casually down the stairs

sweat-drops

Now for the last one left. Lirin-sama room!

Maybe we will find something "interesting" inside!

Lets proceed…

open the door

We have arrived into 'Toys land'!

There are a lot of toys everywhere. Stuffs toys, Barbie dolls, bicycle, roller blades and any thing you can find in the department store! There is hardly any space for us to stand. The room is very messy!!!

Rena: "The closet is open."

Muki: "Let look inside!"

Slow motion. Muki walk toward the closet. Hold the handle and want to pull when…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

We freeze.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!"

We back away slowly.

"NOW GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lirin-sama screams.

We run down the stairs to the ground floor and then to the front door and out into the garden.

panting

Rena: "Lirin has a good voice."

Muki: "Yes."

Rena: "Next time we better not go into people room without permission."

Muki: "Hai."

Rena: look up "Isn't that person familiar?"

We saw a pretty woman sashaying down the lane with a hurried servant behind carrying all the shopping bags. Aren't they…

KANZEON AND JIROUSHIN!?

**To be continued…**

Sillycrazy: "Another story done. The next will be coming soon."

IcyFire: "And that will be the last chapter! We will write next year during our holidays."

Sillycrazy: "So wait for us patiently."


	5. Chapter 5

IcyFire: "Well, this is the last chapter!"

Sillycrazy: "Hope you will like it!"

IcyFire: "Let's talk after this! We will stop for a while! Then in the next year, we will come back! Pls wait!"

Sillycrazy: "Yes, now let get on with the story!"

**Chapter 5 - Kanzeon's apartment**

We saw a pretty woman sashaying down the lane with a hurried servant behind carrying all the shopping bags. Aren't they…

KANZEON AND JIROUSHIN!?

rush forwards

Rena: "Aren't you Kanzeon and Jiroushin?"

Kanzeon: "Yes, that's right!" arrange her hair

Muki: "Oh my god! Do you live around here?"

Jiroushin: "Yes, two houses down the road."

Muki: "So, it is next to Homura's house! Can we visit?"

Kanzeon: "Sure! Come!"

pull us towards her house

(In Kanzeon's apartment)

Kanzeon: "Put the bags down, Jiroushin and make some tea!"

Jiroushin: "Yes, Kanzeon-sama."

Kanzeon: "So, Rena and Muki, which one of my rooms does you want to see? The Clothes room, the Make-up room, the Shoes room or _my Hobby room_?" evil grin

sweat-drops

Rena: "Well, we would go to The Clothes room."

Kanzeon: "Then, come along!!"

We climb the stairs to the next level and go to the first room on the left. Kanzeon opens the door and…

**WOW**

The place is full of clothes!

Clothes, clothes, and more clothes!

Kanzeon: "Oh dear! How to put my new clothes when there are so many!"

Muki: "Oh, can we take away some? Then you can have more space!"

Kanzeon: "Hmm…that's not bad an idea! Ok, go ahead!"

We then GRAB anything we can find as if it is **free**!

It **is** free anyway.

We tried a hundred clothes at least and pick out the ones that fit. Rena has 10 tops and 10 bottoms and Muki has a little less, 9 tops and 9 bottoms. Kanzeon is quite satisfied as there are more spaces in her room now.

After that, we went to the next room, The Make-up room. (with lots of bags with our clothes) And to our surprise, there is make-up, face creams, anything to improve our skin! We drop our bags and went to the sauna…with Kanzeon's permission of course.

Then we went for our facials and make-up by our expert, Kanzeon! (Duh!)

Kanzeon: "So, how are my skills?"

Muki: "It is FABULOUS! I look prettier now!"

Rena: "Yes, you have to teach us!"

Kanzeon: "Oh…"

Rena: "Well…"

Kanzeon: "NO."

(fall back in anime style)

Anyway, we went to the next room, the Shoes room. Just as we expect, it is full of shoes. But this time…

Kanzeon: "you CANNOT take any of them! They are ALL my precious!"

Ok, so Rena and Muki did not take any but they marvel at the sight. There are all kind of inches shoes and all of the different colours! It is just like paradise!

Anyway the whole house is like a shopping center!

So, they left the Shoes room, to another room…_the Hobby room._

Kanzeon: "Well, this is _my Hobby room_!" evil grin

sweat-drops

Muki, Rena: "We think we don't want to go in…"

Kanzeon: "No way! Come now!"

push us in!

**This part is deleted to prevent the corruption of the innocent minds of our readers. (It is up to your imagination to think what it is like) shivered at the thought of that**

So after our terrifying experience, what we see in Jiroushin's room is BORING! Ok, it is just a simple, plain room with a bed and a closet, blah blah blah. His hobby room is just as boring, so let us not go into details.

We went down to the living room for a cup of tea. The tea is delicious but not as delicious as Shien and Hakkai ones.

Kanzeon: "So, how do you find our apartment?"

Rena: "Interesting…"

Muki: "And terrifying!" shivered

Kanzeon: laughs "You have not seen the worst yet!"

blanked face of Muki and Rena

Kanzeon: "My room that is!" laughs

sweat-drops

We FINALLY left the house as it is getting late. Why FINALLY, that is because Kanzeon forced us not to go, only until something cropped up in her room. We don't know what it is and we DO NOT WANT to know! We hurriedly home…

(back at our house)

Rena: "Ah! What a long day!"

Muki: "Yes! Now we have to write the reports!"

Rena: sigh "Yes…our head in Tenkai is waiting." yawn

Muki: "Let get working!"

The End 

Rena: "Err…should we add Kanzeon's hobby room?"

Muki: "I don't know…"

The. End 

IcyFire: "Ok, the last chapter finishes!!!"

Sillycrazy: "Yes! Err… we actually went a bit of sneaking and found out what freaked Rena and Muki out!"

IcyFire: "Yes! It is full of porno stuffs! And…" looked around, make sure there's nobody "pictures of Saiyuki's characters naked!"

Sillycrazy: "I think I know how she gets them. She…"looked around, make sure there's nobody "has many cameras in her room which is in the attic and each of them are focused on the bathroom. Yuck!"

**ALL** the Saiyuki Characters: "**WHAT!!!!"**

Sanzo: "Let Kill her!" load his gun 

The rest: "Yes!!" prepare their weapons

Kanzeon: "Oh no! How do they know? Jiroushin, is it you?"

Jiroushin: "No! But let run first!"

Kanzeon: "Yes…"Running

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ICYFIRE AND SILLYCRAZY!!!!! " 

P.S: We apologize for not writing more about the Hobby room because we are not good at writing this! Anyway, we write what we can in that conversation…

Sanzo: "We are going to kill you after killing Kanzeon!"

IcyFire: "What! Why!"

Kougaiji: "For writing this lame and dumb fanfic!"

Homura: "Yes! And writing that I want to be a sex counselor!!!!"

Sillycrazy: "No, listen to us!"

All the Saiyuki characters: "No Way!!!!" prepare their weapons for a second attack

IcyFire, sillycrazy: "**Argh** But thanks for the reviews that you all give to us! Thanks! And Bye for now!"


End file.
